<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of School by PattRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855514">Out of School</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose'>PattRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Sentinel (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best friends and more, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim books a Christmas week at a fancy hotel in Seattle.  He has plans to tell Blair how he feels.  Now, he just needs to get up the nerve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out of School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgtSpooky/gifts">AgtSpooky</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday, Agt. Spooky.  I hope you have a wonderful day and year.  Be well, my friend.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out of School<br/>
Summary: Jim books a Christmas week at a fancy hotel in Seattle.  He has plans to tell Blair how he feels.  Now, he just needs to get up the nerve.<br/>
Rating: Mature<br/>
Genre: Slash<br/>
Warnings: Language<br/>
Word Count: 5773</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Out of School</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><b>December 15th</b><p>Jim came walking out of the bathroom and was whistling.  Jim had thought that Blair was really noticing him a lot these days and wanted to take advantage of it.  So, on December 20th Jim was taking Blair to Seattle for an eight-day trip.  They would be staying at a really posh hotel and Jim was going to tell Blair how much he loved him.  Now, Jim just had to get up the nerve. He could invite him to Seattle, but he didn’t know how he’d tell him why.  That might take a while.  </p><p>Jim went into the kitchen and started dinner.  He made Baked Tilapia, mashed potatoes and gravy with asparagus.  The house smelled wonderful.  Today was Blair’s last day before his Christmas break.</p><p>At that moment, the door opened and in walked Blair, smiling like crazy.  “Guess what, Jim?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I got asked to go on a short dig over the Christmas break.  Isn’t that great?  I’ll be back before Christmas day, don’t you worry.”</p><p>“That’s just great.  When did this happen?”</p><p>“Wow, you don’t look happy about it.  What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I made reservations in Seattle for us for eight days of relaxation.  We were supposed to leave on the 20th.”</p><p>“What for, Jim?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.  You have a good time.  Where are you going?”</p><p>“Seattle.  Maybe we could still go but I would be gone during the day.”</p><p>“That’s all right.  I would put a damper on your dig.  What kind of dig do they have in Seattle?”</p><p>“They found some Native things while digging for a new shopping center. They asked us to come up and do it for five to fifteen days.  I can’t wait, Jim. I’m leaving tomorrow and coming back on the 20th. It’s a short dig for me.”</p><p>“Congratulations, Blair.  I’ll call and cancel the trip I had planned.”</p><p>Jim put all the food on the table and said, “Time to eat.  One of your favorite meals tonight.  I know you love Tilapia.  Sit down and eat.”</p><p>“So, what were we going to do in Seattle, Jim?”</p><p>“Just relax, see some shows and art galleries.  Nothing too exciting.”</p><p>“Man, I love to do that kind of thing with you.  Maybe I could cancel.”</p><p>“You would want to?”</p><p>“Not really.   I want to go for the dig.  I’m sorry, man.”</p><p>“Not a problem.  Do you like dinner?”</p><p>“I love dinner.  Delicious, as always.”</p><p>After dinner, Blair cleaned up the kitchen while Jim put all the leftovers away.  Jim was really bummed but he wanted Blair to be happy so he would make sure he was.</p><p>“I’ve got to get ready.  They’re picking me up at 5:00 in the morning. But I’ll be back on the 20th.”</p><p>“Wait a minute.  That’s the day we were going to Seattle.  You could still join me there.  You could pack a bag for me to bring up and when the dig is over you can go right to the hotel.  I’ll check in a day early in fact.  Unless of course you have other plans for Christmas.”</p><p>“I don’t have any plans at all.  It would be marvelous to have two trips in one.  Give me the address and name of the hotel.”</p><p>“I’ll write it all down for you.  It’s for 8 days, is that all right with you?”</p><p>“Tell me again that we’re going to art galleries and some plays?”</p><p>“We are.  I already got tickets.  The hotel is called Lotte Hotel.  One of the nicest places in Seattle.  I shopped until I was very happy.”</p><p>“You okay with not spending Christmas with your dad?”</p><p>“Yup. I told him we’d get together when we got home.  He was excited that we were getting away from crime for a while.”</p><p>“Write all that stuff down for me, Jim, so I can pack it away.  If there are any problems, I’ll let you know ahead of time.”</p><p>“I’ll go up and do it now.  Go pack.  Have fun.”</p><p>Jim walked upstairs to get the info and the code he needed to check in, just in case Blair got there first. Once he was done, he walked down and knocked on Blair’s door.  Jim was so happy. He just knew this was going to work out for them.</p><p>“Hey, man.  Come on in.  Don’t mind the mess.  I have two suitcases going here.  I don’t want to put my grey suit in the bag, it’ll get wrinkled.  Could you just bring it up?”</p><p>“Sure, give me all your stuff and I’ll pack the day before and carry our suits separately.”</p><p>“Thanks, Jim.  This is going to be some month. While I finish, will you tell me what’s in store.”</p><p>Jim sat down in the chair by Blair’s bed.  “First of all, there are three plays and a comedy club.  Then for dinners, there is one called Canlis, it’s a fancy restaurant, very small, in a house.  The next is The Crab Pot, then Westward and Terrazzo Carmine.  It’s supposed to be one of the best Italian places in Seattle. Then for the galleries, one is called Judaicia Jewish Art Gallery and the other is called Stonington Gallery.  The second one is Native American arts and crafts.  I thought it sounded interesting.  But the first one, I’m really interested in.  Does that sound like a good line up for the eight days we’ll be there?”</p><p>“Wow, you really planned this, didn’t you?”</p><p>“Well, yeah.  It wasn’t going to plan itself.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you did all this.  It’s really nice of you.  Let’s not do gifts.  We’ll just hang out and have the time of our lives.”</p><p>“Blair, that’s what the plan was.”</p><p>“Thank you, Jim.  Now, here are my things for Seattle.  And this is going by the front door for tomorrow.  Give me a hug now, cuz I’m going to bed.  Five in the morning is too damned early.  Oh, is it all right if I call you while I’m there?  I might be bored at night.”</p><p>“Do you have enough money for the trip?” Jim wondered aloud.  </p><p>“I’ve got a hundred bucks.  It’s going to have to do,” Blair explained.  </p><p>Jim looked at him oddly and said, “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Jim popped back into the room and handed him 200 bucks.  “I had this in my emergency drawer.  Have fun.”</p><p>Blair hugged Jim really hard and said, “I’m going to miss you so much.”</p><p>Jim smiled and said, “Good.  Have a safe trip. Call me every night and I’ll see you in Seattle on the 20th.”</p><p>“Night, Jim.  Thanks again for the money.”</p><p>“No problem, Chief.”  </p><p>Jim went into the living room, plopped down on the sofa and began channel surfing.  The next five days were going to take forever.  Jim knew that much.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Countdown for Romancing Blair</b>
</p><p>That morning, everything was going wrong for Jim.  First of all, he missed saying goodbye to Blair.  He felt like such a slug for sleeping in so late.  Then the coffee maker died at the house and Megan called and said they had a new murder to investigate.  Some relative of the Mayor.  <i>Oh Yippee, Skippy.</i></p><p>So, starting that morning, Jim worked non-stop to have the days off that he needed.  He and Megan were working their butts off and it worked. Between him being a Sentinel and both of them being good cops, of course it worked.  On the 19th, they closed the case at 11:00.  Now, Jim could sleep without worrying about the case.  </p><p>Jim had a late, late dinner with Megan and was driving home to pack.  His phone rang at midnight and it was Blair.  </p><p>“Hi, Chief.”</p><p>“Hi, Jim.  I called the loft four times tonight and I didn’t want to call you at work.  But when I did, Simon told me you had left about an hour ago.”</p><p>“I had a late dinner with Megan.  What’s wrong?”</p><p>“They left tonight and gave me no warning.  He just left me here.  I’m going to have to find a shelter or something.”</p><p>“Who left you there?  You mean you’re wandering the streets?”</p><p>“That’s what I mean.  The asshole. He was a jerk, he made advances and I told him you’d beat him up and it went downhill from then on.  I was in the bathroom when he left.  He left a fucking note.  He said to find my own way home. I didn’t know what to do.  I’m exhausted, Jim.”</p><p>“Do you have money left?”</p><p>“About 100 bucks, why?”</p><p>“Take a cab to the Lotte Hotel and wait in the lobby.  I’ll be there in an hour.  Okay?”</p><p>“Thank you, Jim.  I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll get the room and you just wait for me.”</p><p>Jim could hear how nervous he was to be alone.  This pissed him off even more.</p><p>“Talk to you in a little bit, Jim.  Hurry, okay?”</p><p>“I’m leaving in a second.  I just have to call the hotel and give them our names for the room tonight.”</p><p>“Bye, man.  Thanks for everything.”</p><p>Jim parked in his parking lot and rushed upstairs.  He called the hotel and got a room for that night and told them Blair would be waiting in the lobby.  He described what Blair looked like and the situation and said, “I’m on my way, but I need him to be safe until I get there.”</p><p>“Consider it done, Mr. Ellison.  We’ll watch for Blair and take him up to your room.  Not to worry.”</p><p>“It’s our room. Thank you.  I’ll see you in an hour and a half.”</p><p>Jim got their things and put them in the truck.  He took off and got right on the interstate.  He put music on loud to keep him awake.  This was going to be a long drive, even if it was only an hour and a half.</p>
<hr/><p>Blair walked into the fancy hotel and felt stupid for being dirty and rough looking.  He sat on the chair in the lobby and a girl came over to him and asked, “Are you Blair Sandburg?”</p><p>Blair looked relieved.  “Yes, I am.”</p><p>“Come with me, Blair.  Your friend called and told me what happened.  I’m sorry that man was such a jerk.  But Jim Ellison took care of the room for the extra night.  Since he had paid for 8 days already, my boss said we would give him a good rate for tonight.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you so much.”</p><p>Blair followed her into the elevator and she went up the the 11th floor with him.  “I can’t give you a key since you’re not Jim Ellison.  But I can get you settled in your room.  He’ll be here soon.”</p><p>“Thank you.  I can’t wait to take a shower.”</p><p>She opened the door and Blair just gawked.  “Are you certain this is our room?”</p><p>“Yes, Blair, this is it.  It’s one of our Premium King Suites.  In the bathroom you’ll find two bathrobes that you can use till Jim brings your clothing.”</p><p>“Sounds good.  I’m starving, do you have a restaurant in the hotel?”</p><p>“We have room service.  Take your shower and order something.  Or order something and take your shower.  The waiter can bring it in while you’re in the shower.”</p><p>“That sounds great.  This room is something else.  Is there another bed?”</p><p>“Another bed, for what?”</p><p>“Nothing, my mistake.”</p><p>“Enjoy your stay, Blair. If you need me, I’m at the desk until 8:00 am.”</p><p>“Okay, have a good night, also.”</p><p>Once she was gone, Blair ordered some food for himself and Jim.  Then he stripped in the bathroom and got under the warm shower.</p><p>When Blair came walking out of the bathroom, Jim was there and so was the food.  </p><p>“Jesus, you must have flown up here.  You sure know how to pick hotels, hot shot.”</p><p>“It’s a nice place isn’t it?” Jim asked.  </p><p>“When were you planning on telling me it was for me and you and I mean together?”</p><p>“I had plans to tell you before you saw the room.  But that got ruined by the creep.  Did you report him to Eli?”</p><p>“Yes, I already did and Eli said he would take care of it.”</p><p>Jim looked relieved and just stared at Blair for taking the news so well.</p><p>“Well, do I get a kiss or something?” Blair asked.  Then Blair’s stomach growled, making Jim snicker.  </p><p>“Let’s eat first.  I’m not even hungry but I take it some of this is for me?”</p><p>“I got you the cheeseburger.  I got the cobb salad and the shrimp scampi.  I can’t wait to eat.”</p><p>“Sit down at the table and I’ll bring it over.”</p><p>They both sat at the table and began to eat.  Jim was very nervous and Blair loved that.  He had secretly been in love with Jim for a year now.  Blair couldn’t believe how easily this was going.</p><p>“Would you like some shrimp.  I didn’t realize there were so many in the meal.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll take a couple.  Thank you.”</p><p>They both were quiet while they chewed their food.  </p><p>“Chief, I’ve had plans to tell you I was in love with you for like a year.  But I kept chickening out.  And then for ten days you acted interested and I had hope again.”</p><p>“We’re both dumber than a box of rocks.  I’ve wanted to tell you for a year.  I’m in love with you, man.”</p><p>“I’m in love with you too.  But we have to talk about things first.”</p><p>“Like what, man?”</p><p>“Like if it didn’t work for any reason, we would still love each other as best friends.  I have to know you would do this for us.”</p><p>“Of course, Jim, that’s a given.  Stop worrying already.  I have a feeling that Guides and Sentinels last longer than most couples do.  I promise I’ll be your friend, forever.”</p><p>“Thank you.  That’s all I needed to talk about.  Well, wait a minute.  Did that guy hurt you in any way?”</p><p>“No, and it was weird, I was afraid he would so I used you as my boyfriend.  I told him you would beat him up.  Then I mentioned you were a cop.”</p><p>Jim threw back his head and laughed long and hard.  “You’re such a shit, but you’re my shit.”</p><p>“Well, I knew you could live with me saying that, so I took a chance.”</p><p>“That Scampi is really good, Blair.”</p><p>“Is that what you want to talk about?  Scampi? Not me.  I want to know who gets to go first tonight.”</p><p>“You can go first, then I’ll bring up the rear.”  Then Jim burst out laughing at what he had said.  </p><p>So did Blair.  At least they both had a sense of humor.  “I take it you brought supplies because I sure didn’t.  I was on a dig.”</p><p>“I brought everything we’ll need.  Oh, by the way, I told Megan about us.  She was thrilled.  Gave me some tips and everything.”</p><p>“Like what?  Maybe they’re good tips.”  Blair was laughing again.  </p><p>“I didn’t listen.  I shut my brain off as soon as she said, ‘You know?’.”  </p><p>“Man, we could have gotten some tips from the Aussie.”</p><p>“Hopefully we don’t need tips,” Jim wiggled his eyebrows, making Blair laugh again.  </p><p>“Do you need to take a shower, Jim?”</p><p>“I do.  I’m almost done eating.”</p><p>“You told me you weren’t hungry.  What’s the deal, man?”</p><p>“Okay, you have a point.  I’m going in and putting on one of those robes too.”</p><p>“I’ve seen you naked before, Jim.  Come out naked.”</p><p>“You’re going to be evil, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Just to your ass.  Now, get showered and come out for a blow job from heaven.  I’ve heard I’m really good at them.”</p><p>“Works for me.  I’ll be right out, unless you want to join me?”</p><p>“Just took one, Jim.  Where are the supplies?”</p><p>“They are in my duffel bag.  Have fun.”</p><p>Jim walked into the bathroom and whistled.  This was a big fucking bathroom.  </p><p>Blair found the condoms and lube and put them on the nightstand.  Blair snickered when he saw that Jim brought a large box of condoms.  <i>My ass is going to be very sore.</i></p><p>Blair was lying on the bed, naked, when Jim walked out.  Blair didn’t remember him looking so fucking good.  “Come here, Jim.  I want you now.”</p><p>Blair almost laughed at how hard Jim got immediately.  </p><p>Jim lay down on the bed next to Blair and waited for him to make the next move.  Jim looked over at Blair to say something and saw that Blair was sleeping.  </p><p>Jim snickered and pulled the covers down and let him sleep.  They could make love in the morning.  Now Jim just had to tell his dick this news.  <i>Blair must have been exhausted from the dig.  I’ll tease him tomorrow. Maybe I’ll ask him if I was good for him.</i></p><p>Jim pulled Blair into his arms and fell right to sleep.  He was tired too.  It had been a long five days.  He no sooner got into a good dream of them together when Blair’s phone went off.</p><p>Jim jumped up and grabbed it and said, “Hello?”</p><p>“Blair, how did you like being left up there with no plans for getting home?”</p><p>“I’ll tell you how he felt.  You’re going to get your ass kicked when we get home.  So shut your mouth and leave Blair alone.”</p><p>The idiot hung up immediately.  Jim was glad Blair hadn’t answered.  </p><p>Jim moved back to the bed and couldn’t wait to snuggle with his new partner once again.  <i>This is the life.</i></p><p>
  <b>The Morning After</b>
</p><p> Blair woke up in the super soft bed and wondered where he was.  It was very dark in the room and he was momentarily confused.  <i>Oh yeah, I was supposed to be fucking Jim.</i></p><p>He rolled over and saw Jim staring at him.  “Morning, Chief.”</p><p>“Morning, lover.  God, I’m so sorry.  I didn’t sleep well on this dig at all.  I’ll make it up to you.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.  I was exhausted too.  That’s why I let us both just sleep.”</p><p>“Thank you.  You’ll be happy when I’m happy.  I’m never happy when I’m exhausted.”</p><p>“Same here, Blair.  Not to worry.  I’m going to open the curtains, so we can see each other better.”  Jim got up with his boner bouncing as he walked.  “Gotta take a piss.  Be right back.”</p><p>“I do too.  Wow, we slept long and hard.”</p><p>“Blair, the idiot called at midnight and I told him I was going to beat him up.  He hung up on me.  Go figure.”</p><p>Blair laughed.  “He’s such a jerk.  He’ll probably never call me again.”</p><p>“Let me know if he does.  I don’t share.  Not even on the phone.”</p><p>“I love Jim the caveman.”</p><p>Both men laughed.  </p><p>They took turns going to the bathroom and brushing their teeth.  Blair felt better already.  This damn hotel had toothpaste and tooth brushes for everyone.  <i>This place is swanky.</i></p><p>Blair took Jim by the hand and walked into the bedroom and shoved Jim onto the bed.  Blair wasn’t gentle or anything.  He wanted Jim badly.  “Jim, you looked good enough to eat.”</p><p>Before Jim could answer, Blair went down on him and started to suck and hum as he did it.  Jim was so hard, he couldn’t remember ever being this hard.  Before long he said, “I need you now, Blair.  I’m almost there.”</p><p>“Hot damn,” Blair said, as he took the lube and started stretching Jim’s wonderful ass.  Blair was shocked that Jim was letting him do it to him.  But Jim was really into it.  </p><p>Before long Blair was ready to enter Jim.  Blair softly said, “Jim, are you ready?”</p><p>“Fuck me, babe, fuck me.”</p><p>“Your wish is my command.”  Blair entered him slowly and Jim was so fucking tight that Blair felt like he was going to pop soon.  Blair saw that Jim’s hard on was deflating and Blair asked, “What’s wrong, Jim?”</p><p>“Give it to me hard, Blair.  I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Blair didn’t want to hurt him so instead he kept going slowly and going in deeper every thrust.  Jim got back with the program and said, “Fuck me hard, babe.”</p><p>After about ten thrusts, Blair started talking dirty to Jim and Jim came without warning.  It sounded like Jim was dying or something.  He moaned and groaned until Blair couldn’t stand it anymore.  </p><p>Blair thrust two more times and came in Jim’s ass.  Both men were breathing so hard that it was unreal.  </p><p>Blair got up and got a warm washcloth and started to clean Jim up.  Blair saw the blood and freaked out.  </p><p>“Jim, I think I hurt you.”</p><p>“Calm down, I hear this happens the first time.”</p><p>“This was your first time?”</p><p>“Bottoming, yes.  And you made it newsworthy.  I swear I want to take an ad out and tell the world you’re the best fucker alive.”</p><p>Blair was still cleaning Jim up making sure he wasn’t still bleeding.  “You always know what to say.  I loved fucking you, Jim.”</p><p>“Good.  I never dreamed it could feel that good.  Now, I’m wondering why I didn’t before.”</p><p>“Maybe you were nervous when your senses came online.  Do you think?”</p><p>“I was this way before my senses.  I never liked the idea of bottoming but loved the idea of topping.”</p><p>“You’re a changed man.  And I for one am very glad.  Man, you were so tight.”</p><p>Jim pulled Blair in for a wonderful kiss and said, “So that’s what I taste like.”</p><p>“You’re a great kisser too.  Is there anything you don’t do well?”</p><p>“God, I hope not.  Let’s take a shower, Blair and then we’ll get dressed and go have breakfast downstairs.  Or we could order room service again.”</p><p>“Room service, man.  I loved it last night.  Let’s get our robes and order and jump in the shower.”</p><p>They ordered enough food for four people and went into the bathroom.  While they were still in the shower, there was a knock on the door and Jim said, “Yes?”</p><p>“Your breakfast is here.  Enjoy.  If you need anything, please let us know.”</p><p>Both men said, “Thank you,” and smiled at each other.</p><p>“Jim, this hotel is kick ass.  How much did it cost?  I’ve never seen this nice of a room, ever.”</p><p>“You might leave me when you find out how much I paid.  It was $400.00 a night. My dad is the one that talked me into it.  I told him why we were going and he insisted that I splurge on something much nicer than we’re used to.”</p><p>“Holy shit, Jim.  Think of things we could have done to the loft and fixed it up for that price of 9 days in this place.”</p><p>“We can move to somewhere cheaper if you’d like.  But it’s close to all the restaurants I mentioned, the plays, the comedy club and the galleries.  That’s why I really chose this one.”</p><p>“Did it take all your savings?”</p><p>“No.  I have a lot in savings.  Why?”</p><p>“Because if you’re not broke, I would like to stay here for the next 8 days.  I love this hotel.  I got to make love to my best friend and lover for the first time here.  It will always be special to us.”</p><p>“Oh good, so we don’t have to leave.” Jim leaned over and kissed him with love. “Now, let’s go and eat.  I’m starving.”</p><p>“What’s on the agenda for tonight, Jim?” Blair asked, while he began to eat.  </p><p>“We’re going to The Stonington Gallery this afternoon and tonight, when we’re done, we’ll eat at Terrazzo Carmine at 8:00.”</p><p>“Oh wow, we’re going to be busy.  What time does the gallery open, babe?”</p><p>“It opens at 1:00, so I thought since it’s something we are both interested in, we’d spend the day and evening there until it’s time for dinner.  Would that be all right?”</p><p>“Let’s go at two, so we don’t look too eager.  Then we have until 8:00 to finish.  Is the restaurant close to the gallery?”</p><p>“About three blocks.  I thought we could walk.  We don’t need to wear our suits tonight, but for dinner I thought we should change.  It’s fancier than most, I think.”</p><p>“Okay.  So, we’ll stay until 6:00 and come here to change and then walk to the restaurant.  How does that sound?”</p><p> “I think we should start at 1:00 so we have extra time for the gallery.”</p><p>“This breakfast is great, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes, that Eggs Benedict is delicious and the waffles practically melt in your mouth.  I love this room.  I’m tempted to eat in our room tonight and cancel the other.  We could dance all night.  Well, not all night, but part of it.”</p><p>“That does sound good, Jim.  Can you call and cancel?”</p><p>“As soon as we’re done eating, I will call.  Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve always wanted to slow dance in your arms.  This is my chance.  Besides you could make the reservation for another night.”</p><p>“I have nothing planned for tomorrow night; I’ll see if I can switch the days.  Hopefully, they won’t hate me too much.”</p><p>“Jim, just keep the reservations and tomorrow night we’ll have dinner here and dancing the next night.  How does that sound?”</p><p>“As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”</p><p>They finished breakfast and set the trays out in the hallway. Blair had never stayed anywhere as nice as this place was and he was loving the room service.  They had three hours before the gallery opened.  </p><p>“Whatever shall we do for the next three hours?” Blair asked, wiggling his eyebrows.  </p><p>“I’ll show you what we can do,” Jim said as he grabbed Blair and tossed him onto the bed.  And Jim did indeed show Blair what they could do.  Twice.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>The Gallery and Restaurant</b>
</p><p>Jim and Blair cleaned up really well.  They each wore Dockers and polo shirts.  Jim looked over at Blair and said, “You look very handsome tonight.”</p><p>“You were thinking cute, weren’t you?” Blair laughed when he saw the look on Jim’s face.  </p><p>“Well, you <b>are</b> fucking cute.  I can’t help it if I have a handsome, smart, beautiful and downright cute lover.”</p><p>“One of us is getting super lucky tonight.  Flip a coin.”</p><p>“Either way, we’ll both be lucky,” Jim answered.  </p><p>“True, you’re right on that subject.”</p><p>“Here is the gallery.  It’s a little smaller than I was expecting,” Jim said.  </p><p>“It’s going to be great, big guy.  Don’t you worry about a thing.  This whole trip in the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”</p><p>Jim paid to get them in and discovered that the place was huge on the inside.  It was not only big, but beautiful.  They started at the front and slowly worked their way across the entire gallery.  At 5:45, Blair said, “Should we go back and change?”</p><p>Jim pulled his phone out and called the restaurant.  </p><p>“Terrazzo Carmine, may I help you?”</p><p>“Could you tell me the dress code?”</p><p>“It’s Docker and polo shirt for men. Do you want to hear about the women too?”</p><p>“No, we’re at the gallery close by and didn’t want to have to change.  We’re already dressed and raring to try your fine food.”</p><p>“What time is your reservation?”</p><p>“At 8:00.  Jim Ellison.”</p><p>“If you’re hungry you can come about 7:30.   We aren’t too busy at that time of night.  We’ll see you then.”</p><p>“Thank you.  We’ll be there at 7:30.”</p><p>“Did you hear?” Jim teased.  </p><p>“Oh good, I’m starving.  Must be all the walking we’re doing in here.  It’s way bigger than it looks isn’t it?”</p><p>“It is bigger. At seven we could leave and sit at the bar, if they have one until they’re ready for us.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan, Stan.”</p><p>When it was time, the boys left and walked to the restaurant.  They were both quite hungry by that time.  When they walked in, it was good to see everyone dressed like they were.  Jim felt comfortable immediately.  </p><p>An older woman walked up and asked, “Jim Ellison?”</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am.”</p><p>“Follow me.  We’re ready for you.”</p><p>She took them to a very roomy booth and they sat down.  She then handed them the menu and said, “I will be back shortly to take your order for drinks and appetizers, if you wanted any.”</p><p>“Thank you.  What is your name?” Jim asked.  </p><p>“Frances.  I will be right back.”</p><p>“Jim, this menu is to die for.  Look at all the things that are on here.”</p><p>“Let’s get plenty and take some back to the hotel.  And we’ll eat off each other’s plates.”</p><p>Frances came back and said, “Do you know what type of wine you’re going to have yet?”</p><p>Jim said, “You choose for us.  Money is no object.  This is a very special night.”</p><p>“I have the perfect thing.  Did you want an appetizer before I take your order?”</p><p>“Yes, we would like to share a Zuppa Di Cavolo.”</p><p>“Very good.  I’ll be back.”  </p><p>“I love her accent.  Now, what in the hell is Zuppa Di Cavolo?”</p><p>“It’s like Cauliflower AuGratin. It’s very good.” Jim was pleased that Blair asked about the menu.  </p><p>“Wow, this is exciting.  I know what I’m getting.  Two somethings and we’ll share each other’s and take the rest back to the room. And order for me tonight, Jim.  I think it’s sexier than hell.”</p><p>Frances brought a bottle of chilled wine and poured them each a wine glass full.  Jim was glad they were walking.  </p><p>“Now, gentlemen, your appetizer is almost done, so do you know what you’re eating tonight?”</p><p>“Yes, we’d like to start off with a Insalata Cesare for two.  Then Ravioloni Pesce, Pennette Con Salmone and finally, Cioppino Northwest for us to share.”</p><p>“Good choices, Jim.” She turned to Blair and said, “What is your name?”</p><p>“It’s Blair, Frances.  I’m starving.”</p><p>“Your appetizer will be out shortly.  Your food will follow close behind.”</p><p>As she walked away, Blair said, “I love her accent.”</p><p>“I do too.”</p><p>“Jim, what did you just order me?”</p><p>“Ravioli filled with crab, shrimp and spinach in a lobster sauce, King Salmon with Penne Paste and asparagus in vodka cream sauce, the main dish is Gulf Prawns, Squid, Mussels, Clams and Tilapia in a tomato broth.  How does that sound?”</p><p>“It sounds most excellent.”</p><p>Frances brought the Cauliflower and they started eating it right away.  Blair made all the right noises.  Then Frances brought out the salads.  The men had just finished the Cauliflower dish.  </p><p>They ate and ate and ate.  At 9:30 they said they wanted an Espresso and no dessert.  They were stuffed.  Frances brought three to-go boxes for their leftovers.  “These make a wonderful midnight snack, boys.”</p><p>“I think they would be excellent for breakfast too,” Blair said, smiling.  </p><p>She brought the Espressos and the check.  Jim about died when he saw how much the wine was, but it was a very special night.  He was getting his wallet out of his pocket when Blair grabbed the check and saw how much it was.  </p><p>“Holy shit, Jim. We could have fed the entire bullpen for this amount,” Blair whispered, Sentinel soft.  </p><p>“Yeah, but this was so good.  It was worth it, Blair and we’re darn worth it too.”</p><p>Blair took Jim’s hand in his and they just sat there looking at each other.  Frances thought they were the cutest couple in the world.  She took his check and his card and came back five minutes later with two more boxes.  “I have special New York Style Cheesecake with a sweet Bourbon sauce on top.  For when you get back to your room.”</p><p>“Thank you so much, Frances.  This has been the best dinner, ever,” Blair said.  </p><p>“Thank you for coming, Jim and Blair.  Spread the word at your hotel.  Goodnight.”</p><p>They both smiled at her retreating form.  She was an excellent waitress, that was for sure.</p><p>“Let’s get this stuff to the hotel and put it in the fridge.”</p><p>“I forgot there was a fridge and microwave for a moment, man.  We can have a treat at midnight.”</p><p>They walked out, and headed back to the hotel and Jim was never happier.  “Thank you for letting me order tonight, Blair.  Gave me a chance to use my Italian.”</p><p>“Why didn’t I know that you could speak Italian?”</p><p>“Same reason I didn’t know you spoke four languages till you finally told me.”</p><p>“Two days down, Jim.  The time is going fast, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes, but I’m having the time of my life.”</p><p>“Jim, what do you think about staying one more day and then going home early.  We don’t have to tell anyone we’re back.  I want to be home.  I want to make love in our bed.  I want to clean up my room for an office. I want to celebrate Christmas in the loft.  I want to have your dad over. What do you think?”</p><p>“Sounds like a deal.  I’ll call them tomorrow and tell them we’re leaving the day after.”</p><p>“Thank you, man.  I love this hotel, but I keep thinking about a down payment on a house.”</p><p>“A house?  You don’t like the loft?”</p><p>“I love the loft, but sometimes I would like a bathroom off our bedroom and more room for poker nights.  And a perfect sized office for us.”</p><p>“Okay, let me know when we’re going to look.”</p><p>Blair smiled and said, “Not now, man.  Much, much later.”</p><p>“Thank God.  I want to be able to afford this house and I can build up our savings more.”</p><p>“We’ve got lots and lots of time, Jim.”</p><p>When they got to the room, they ate their cheesecake and Jim said, “No fooling around tonight.  I would throw up.”</p><p>“Me too, Jim.”</p><p>They got ready for bed and laid down with the TV playing quietly in the room and both fell asleep within ten minutes.  </p><p>Jim woke up an hour later and pulled Blair into his arms.  Blair roused from sleep and said, “Thank you, Jim, for being so good to us both.  I’ve had the time of my life.  Who would think Christmas break would make you so sentimental?  Thank you for making me yours and you mine.”</p><p>“You are welcome and I love you now, I’ll love you tomorrow and I will love you forever.”</p><p>Blair turned around and kissed Jim passionately.  So much for throwing up.</p><p>The end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>